Girlfriend vs girl friend
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: Songfic. Jealously strikes over Sakura. What did Sasuke do? What does Ino have to do with it? Sorry no sequel, not unless you have any ideas. Then just send a review with your idea. SakuSasu. Got deleted. Please review!
1. Jealously

**Girlfriend v.s. Girl friend**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. And I don't own this song 'Girlfriend' by Alicia Keys. But I would love too. But sadly I don't, I only just OWN THIS STORYLINE.

* * *

Chapter 1- Jealously

_Yer, yer what?_

_Oh_

_Lalalala_

_Yer, yer what?_

_Oh_

_Lalalala_

_Your girlfriend_

_Ohohohohoh_

_Come on_

_Yer, yer what?_

Today as usual Sakura was up bright and early with a smile on her face. In 2 weeks it was going to be her birthday and in 1 month it was going to be her and Sasuke's 1st anniversary. (A/N: Of dating of course, not marriage)

She got up and got dressed, brushed her teeth and… out the window she saw her boyfriend laughing with her best friend, Ino. ALONE…TOGETHER…IN FRONT OF _HER_ HOUSE… Those three phrases kept replaying over and over again in her mind. She splashed some water on her face to see if she was dreaming but when she looked up she saw them again.

"Aargh" she said…angrily

'_**whoa… slow down… Sasuke would never cheat and Ino doesn't like him anymore, …right?'**_

'…'

'_**right????'**_

'…_right…he would never cheat on me'_

_Baby, silly for me to feel this way about you and her  
Cuz I know she's been such a good friend  
I know she has helped you through_

**That night…**

She was over at Sasuke place and as usual Sasuke was just as unsocial as always. But when she left to go home he got on the phone straight away, and Sakura heard this she decided to …um… listen to her boyfriend's conversation. He was saying "hi…yer she's gone…no…you're TALKING to loud, _**Ino**_"

'Ino' that was what she was hearing over and over again, as she stumbled down the stairs and through the roads. Back to her house.

'_Ino'_

'_**That… that…bitch, she is stealing our boyfriend'**_

'…'

'_**Were losing him' **__she started crying in her head._

'…'

She did the only thing she could, and was cry on her bed. Then eventually cry her self to sleep.

_Talkin late on the phone  
Every night you've been callin'  
Private moments alone  
And your heart soon be fallin'  
And I know she's a friend  
But I can't shake the feeling  
That I could be losing your heart_

The next morning was different. Sakura didn't get up as early as usual; she didn't feel happy or bright that morning. In short she felt like shit, shit that had been tramped on by a horse, shit that had been tramped on by a horse and then stuck next to a tree for fertilizer. She walked down the street, still feeling like shit. Where she saw happy old couples, young love... Then it hit her she was…_jealous_…jealous of her best friend and boyfriend.

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend (Yer)  
Although she's just a girl that is your friend (girlfriend)  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
She shares a special part of you  
Oh oh_

Well… that was the last straw; she ran straight to the park and sat on the floor next to the lake and a tree, and cried her heart out. Little did she know someone was watching her. "Stupid…baka…baka…" was all that person could make out, while **he **was still listening and trying to make out what she was saying,she started banging her head in a tree.

"You know if you keep banging your head like that, your brain will turn into muck" said a familiar voice

"…S-sasuke???" she whispered while she stopped banging her head on the trunk.

"Ai" she looked up to see her boyfriend looking at her with another smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" she snapped, standing up.

"What's wrong? You look really sad when I came to visit this morning you looked dull, then you started running. What's wrong?" he said and got rid of the smirk on his face

"Like you care just go away!!" she yelled

He stepped closer and hugged her. She fought back, she hit him. Trying to make him let go, but he didn't. He just stood there holding her in his arms, whispering stuff in her ear when she stopped hitting him, like "Its okay", "Tell me what's wrong?" When she completely calmed down he let her go slowly. She sat on the ground and just stared into the river. While Sasuke leaned on the tree.

After a while Sakura decided to talk,

"Why?"

"…why? What?"

"Why? Why? Did you leave me?"

"What?! I didn't leave you"

"Yes you did for her"

"What?!" Sasuke said, he was really confused

"Fine… don't admit it" she started to cry and she ran as fast as she could back to her house. Which left Sasuke frozen in his way and really, really confused about Sakura. When he finally unfroze he walked home.

_  
You said that she's one well to see  
How deep you're in love with me (Yer, yer what?)_

_And intentions were not to get in between (Yer, yer what?)_

_But I see possibilities_

_  
_That same night Sakura cried herself to sleep, again.

_And you say that you feel  
I'm the best thing in your life (your life)  
And I know it's real  
I see it in your eyes (eyes)  
There's no reason for me, to even feel this way  
I know you just enjoy her company  
_

A few days passed and Sakura was still sad, gloomy, and lazy. She missed work, dates with friends and everyone was starting to worry. Sakura didn't leave the house she was starting to disappear into…nothing. Her jealous was really getting the best of her.

One morning she heard a knock on the door, but she ignored it. But they kept knocking.

"Sakura, I know your in there we're really worried about you. Please open the door."

Finally Sakura got up and walked over to the door and opened it. And there was Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Tenten looking at Sakura in worry and concern. She let them in and they all sat down.

"Sakura, what's wrong sweetie?" said Hinata

"Yer, we haven't seen you in ages" added Tenten

"Same for Sasuke" said Neji

"We hadn't seen him in ages either, he just talked to us about you being upset with him" Naruto said, rather loudly.

'_**So Sasuke hasn't shown up in ages either'**_

'_hn'_

'…_**don't turn into Sasuke now'**_

'_hn' _

"And Hinata and I figured out that from a girl's point of view you must have been jealous. So Sakura we would like to help." Said Tenten

"…How??" Sakura said coldly starting to tear at the thought of Sasuke

"From what we understand and have heard from others and Sasuke...your jealous of Ino because she is stealing Sasuke away from you… right?" Hinata said trying to make it much clearer

Sakura nodded as she cried more.

"Well… what you show do is…is… write a poem, song or draw a picture to let your feelings of jealously out and to clear explain to Sasuke that your...well...jealous, because he may be smart but he dense when it comes to a girl's feelings" Tenten suggested. Sakura nodded.

They talked for 2 more hours and they decided that she would write a song and they would sing it with her.

I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend (girlfriend)  
Although she's just a girl that is your friend  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend (jealous of your girlfriend)  
She shares a special part of you

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!!! And I decided to change somethings to make it clearer. Plz Review!!!! I take all reviews seriously 


	2. Gettin' help and tellin' him

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. And I don't own this song 'Girlfriend' by Alicia Keys. But I would love too. But sadly I don't, I only just OWN THIS STORYLINE.

* * *

Chapter 2- Gettin' help and tellin' him

The next day she had written the song it took her most of the night (A/N: Maybe 1 night is a bit unrealistic) and now she was showing it to her friends.

"Wow this is great Sakura-chan" said Naruto enthusiastically, Sakura blushed at his comment

"Yer, for once Naruto right" Neji commented

"Now can we please start singing, and by the way I'm not singing" said Tenten

"K…what?!" said Hinata

"I can't sing and anyway I need to get Sasuke there" replied Tenten

"…Ok let's start" said Sakura sounding heaps better than yesterday

**That night…**

"Come on Sasuke" was all Tenten could say as she dragged him into the bar

"Hn" Sasuke grunted '_crazy women! WTF?! I'm I doing here, anyway?'_

"Sit and watch" Tenten commanded as she was catching her breathe. '_Geez, Sasuke is so freaking stubborn'_

"And for the last performance we have a last minute entrant to karaoke night" said the host on the stage.

When he left Sasuke saw Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Hinata step on to the stage.

'_WTF?! Is going on here?' _was all Sasuke could think. Then he heard singing…

Singers- _**Naruto,**__** Neji, **__Hinata,__ Sakura_

_**Yer, yer what?**_

_**Oh**_

_Lalalala_

_**Yer, yer what?**_

_**Oh**_

_Lalalala_

_Your girlfriend_

_Ohohohohohohohohoh_

_**Come on**_

_**Yer, yer what?**_

_Baby, silly for me to feel this way about you and her  
Cuz I know she's been such a good friend  
I know she has helped you through  
_

'_IS SHE SINGING ABOUT ME?'_

'_**Der, stupid head'**_

'_hn'_

_**Yer, yer what?**_

_Talkin late on the phone  
Every night you've been callin'  
Private moments alone  
And your heart soon be fallin'  
And I know she's a friend  
But I can't shake the feeling  
__That I could be losing your heart _

_I think I'm jealous of your __(Yer)__ girlfriend__  
__Although she's just a girl that is your friend__ (girlfriend)__  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
She shares a special part of you__  
__Ohoh_

'That's why?' 

'_**You're really stupid'**_

'_I'm you remember'_

'…_**shut up'**_

_**Yo**_

_You said that she's one well to see  
How deep you're in love with me__** Yer, yer what?**_

_And intentions were not to get inbetween__** Yer, yer what?**_

_But I see possibilities _

_And you say that you feel  
I'm the best thing in your life__ (your life)  
__And I know it's real  
I see it in your eyes__ (eyes)__  
There's no reason for me, to even feel this way  
__I know you just enjoy her company _

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend __(girlfriend)__  
Although she's just a girl that is your friend__  
__I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend__ (your girlfriend)  
__She shares a special part of you_

_Oh…_

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend__ (girlfriend)  
__Although she's just a girl that is your friend_same time_-(Although, you say she's just a girl that is your friend)  
__I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend __(girlfriend)__  
She shares a special part of you_

_Ohoh_

_**Say you jealous, but you can't tell me why?**_

_**Say you jealous, but you can't tell me why? **__lalala_

_**Say you jealous, but you can't tell me why? **__your girlfriend,_

_**Say you jealous, but you can't tell me why? **__girlfriend_

_**Say you jealous, but you can't tell me why? **__ohohoh_

_**Say you jealous, but you can't tell me why?**__ohohoh_

_**Say you jealous, but you can't tell me why?**_

_**Oh, oh **__(it's enough to make you go crazy)_

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
Although she's just a girl that is your friend  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
She shares a special part of you_

When they finished they bowed and left the stage. Sasuke was frozen.

Tenten nudged him and said "Well are you going to stand there or are going to go after her?" Sasuke nodded and went outside to the back door, and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Because he saw a pink haired woman walking out the door.

"Sakura… wait" said Sasuke loud enough so she could hear it and she did so she turned around and waited. "Sakura we need to talk" All she did was nod and walk with him to the park. As they kept walking Sasuke tried to start a conversation with Sakura.

"Sakura…I…"

"…You?" she whispered

"I'm…sorry" he said and almost whispered the last part

"…" she didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry about Ino, but I swear that I wasn't cheating…"

"…then what were you doing?"

"I was…planning a surprise …birthday party for …you" he said

"A …surprise birthday party?" she said almost in shock

"Yer …have you forgotten about your birthday?"

"…" she blushed just realising that she had forgotten her own birthday

He looked at her blushing and smirked. "So you did forget?" she nodded shyly.

"So you were cheating on me?"

"No…but I was surprised at the lake when you said I was. I thought you knew that I would never cheat."

"I'm…sorry, too. For not believing in you" she while looking at the floor.

"Don't look at the floor, look at me. We start again… we can organise a quick birthday party"

"But I thought you said the you and Ino did a surprise one for me"

"Yer, we did but I cancelled it, thinking that you didn't want to see me anymore"

"… sorry… about that, again" she said blushing

"Yer, yer…but you could make it up to me?"

"How??"

"Kiss me, we haven't kissed in ages and it's killing me"

"Really…" she said with a smirk "Well if you want one, you'll have to catch me first" and with that she ran deeper into the park. With Sasuke chasing her from behind.

This lovely get together was not seen by many, only by…well… Naruto, Hinata, Neji Tenten, Ino and her new boyfriend Shikamaru. Who have taken many pictures and memories from this wonderful evening.

* * *

A/N: It took me forever to get those lyrics right. Hope you like it, now REVIEW!!!! Epilogue coming soon!!!! 


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. And I don't own this song 'Girlfriend' by Alicia Keys. But I would love too. But sadly I don't, I only just OWN THIS STORYLINE.

* * *

Epilogue- Months later

After seeing Sasuke and Sakura's 1 year anniversary of being together. Ino realises Shikamaru and her were getting close to the 1 month mark, which was a big deal for her and everyone knew it.

WHY? you may ask...well because she hasn't been in a serious relationship for years.

She was getting ready for work one day and saw that Shikamaru hadn't called, or dropped by yet. (A/N: she was trying to get him to wake up earlier and to be more active, which meant he had to visit her every morning before she went to work, except on Sundays.) Well… as she couldn't wait for him to come anymore she decided that she would just go to work, and deal with him later.

While she was walking she saw that her boyfriend was sitting in the café with another…girl.

"Shit…" she said quietly and ran to her shop.

'_OMFG he's not with me…he's …he's with another girl'_

'_**Let's think though this…k?'**_

'_K'_

'_**Well… he doesn't have any sister's…not sure about cousins…'**_

'_But she looked nothing like him'_

'_**SHIT, HE IS CHEATING!!!'**_

'_But why would he??'_

'_**How I'm I suppose to know?'**_

'…_not helping!'_

'_**But she's not that pretty… we're much prettier…right?'**_

'_Right'_

'…_**but he's cheating'**_

'…_Wait… why do I feel like this?'_

'_**Because you …oh shit'**_

'_We're …(gulp)…__** jealous**__'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry about any errors. I read over this 3 times and I hope its okay. How did you like it is my first fanfic? I really need constructive criticism please, but also give me some strong point too. I really want to know what people think because well I'm kinda failing English, and I want to get better and since I love fanfictions, I decided I would write on here. So Please Press The Button At The Bottom Saying "Go" And Give Me A Few Pointers!!!! 


End file.
